On bicycles, motorcycles, and the like, it is desirable to provide convenient means, operable with one hand without groping or looking, to quench the rider's thirst while riding. Such means are also desirable on wheel chairs. My prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,095,812 shows forms of apparatus for doing this, using a retractable suction tube or drinking straw.
The only other prior art of which I am aware that shows drinking apparatus of this nature is a U.S. patent to Powers, No. 581,767, of 1897.
Other U.S. Pat. Nos. showing forms of hose and tube reel means related to the present invention are:
Shope 1,940,720 PA0 Erickson 2,896,659.
These relate to air and gasoline hoses. The above is the closest prior art of which I am aware.